First Love, Second Chance
by enunciiate
Summary: "I hate that Puck got to touch you first, you know? In fact, I hate the fact that Puck got to touch you at all." Rated M for a reason folks. Fuinn with a very small dose of Puckleberry at the end. Post 2x8. Please R&R!


**A/N:** Once you pick your jaw up off the floor (I kid), please press the review button and leave me a comment. Who knows? I may do more of these in the future.

**First Love, Second Chance**

* * *

Quinn walked down the basement stairs, cardboard box in hand. One glance and she already knew which side of the room was Finn's. Kurt had much better taste in room décor and frankly, was a hell of a lot more organized as well. Should that not have given it away, he was currently lying comfortably on his bed, cell phone to his ear, a wide smile upon his face. She frowned immediately, her lips curling up in displeasure. She had always been the only one who could put that smile there.

"_You_ hang up," he repeated into the phone, playing with the string of his hoodie.

Quinn rolled her eyes. One more minute of this and she would have to resort to killing herself.

"No _you_," he continued, acting like a love struck teenage girl. "I don't _want _to hang up. _You_ hang up."

"Oh for fuck's sake Finn! _I'll_ hang up!" she told him, grabbing the phone from his hands and pressing the 'End' button for him as promised.

She tossed the phone onto the bed seconds later just as he wondered, shocked, "How the _hell _did you even get in here Quinn?"

She tried very hard not to, but she had to roll her eyes once more.

"Spare key under the welcome mat? You always lacked originality," she noted, knowing full well how mean she was being to him at the moment.

Sometimes the best defense was a good offense. Being a bitch right now was the only way she was keeping her mind off of the fact that the boy she was in love with was with 'man hands' now. _Ugh!_ What did he even see in her?

"Is there a reason you're here? Or are you just here to berate me?" he wondered, glaring at her. "What's wrong with you anyway? You seemed happy at the wedding a while ago."

"I _was_, but your sweet talking with Rachel just now ruined my good mood," she admitted, instinctively tightening her hold on the box in her hands.

She saw a flicker of something in his eyes at her words. What that tiny flicker had been was lost on her, however.

"Yeah, well, your sweet talking with Sam all the time doesn't exactly _thrill _me either, so I guess we're even," he retorted, eyeing her carefully as she set the box down at the foot of his bed.

"Whatever. I just brought over some wedding decorations you all left behind," she explained with a wave of her hand, making a move to leave.

As she made her way up the stairs again, his face softened and he opened his mouth, wanting to say something else to her. His ringing phone though stopped him from doing so and Quinn felt an immediate pang of disappointment course through her body.

"Rachel? Yeah, bad connection. Sorry about that," he excused himself, wrinkling his nose as he always did when telling a lie. "I've actually got something important to do right now. Can I call you back? Yeah, sure, later. I love you too."

Quinn actually had to swallow hard to stop from upchucking the dinner she had had earlier tonight. Finn didn't love _Rachel_. He was making himself believe that and it was making her _sick_.

"You know Finn," she spoke up, turning around to address him one last time, thinking that there was simply nothing to lose by doing so. "One of these days, you're going to realize you don't really mean those words when you say them to Berry and when you do, you know where to find me."

Without so much as waiting for a response from him, she walked away, slamming the door behind her. What she hadn't counted on was his thundering steps coming after her, banging the front door shut to prevent her from leaving.

"You _don't _get to tell me how I feel or don't feel Quinn, especially not after what happened between us last year. You know what's so great about being with Rachel, Q? She doesn't tell me how I should think or feel. She just _lets_ me do those things."

Quinn dared to take a step closer to him, challenging him, her hands on her hips, "Is that right? What thoughts or feelings would those be exactly Finn? I'm bored? Rachel talks too much? I don't even know why I'm with her?"

The tension in the room in that moment could have been cut with a knife. Thankfully, Kurt was out spending some time with Blaine and Burt and Carole were also out somewhere basking in their after wedding bliss.

"Depends," he answered, closing the remaining gap between them. "You ask yourself similar questions when you're with Sam?"

She was about to respond with some smartass remark, but she couldn't because his lips were on hers and he was biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The rest? Well, the rest was all a blur. Somehow, her back was up against the wall now, her legs wrapped around his waist, her heat already pulsing against his own, and that was when she heard him say those words. It was faint, so for a second, she truly believed that her imagination was running wild on her again.

"I _hate _you for destroying us," he hissed, leaving love bites on her neck as he went, her hands tugging lightly on his hair now.

"_I_ hate _you _for giving up on us so easily and running into Rachel's arms, so I guess we're even Hudson," she echoed his earlier words, throwing them back in his face.

That only made him angrier. He wanted to snipe at her and say, 'Hardly, I didn't fuck your best friend', but then he realized that Santana did come pretty damn close and so yeah, maybe they were even.

She moaned as Finn readjusted his hold on her, the friction between their two bodies driving them both insane.

"Bedroom," he murmured against her ear, but she shook her head as he began to unzip her dress.

"Too far," she breathed back, cocking her head towards the kitchen table instead, a mischievous smirk painted on her porcelain face.

_It was sturdy enough._

He followed her gaze and suddenly, his pants felt one size too small. _Crap._ This girl was going to kill him. Somehow between the hallway and the kitchen, her dress hit the ground and when he finally set her down on the table, Finn could hardly breathe. _Damn girl._ He thought he was going to come in his pants already and they hadn't even started yet. He took his time as he ran his hands across the expanse of her smooth skin, his tongue down her throat. He loved the way she tasted. He had missed this, not that Quinn had ever let him get this far in the past.

"Please Finn," she begged from underneath him and he froze upon hearing her words. "I needed you like five minutes ago."

_Shit._ Quinn still thought he was a virgin, he suddenly remembered. She had no idea about Santana. He sat up instantly, his legs dangling over the edge of the table, breathing hard. Maybe he should come clean to her first.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something," he started, getting a little nervous as he went. "Last year, at some random motel, I lost…"

"…your virginity to Santana?" she finished for him as she reached her hands down to unbutton his shirt, her lips sucking on that sensitive spot on his neck that only _she _knew about. "I know baby, but I slept with Puck, so I guess we're even, right?"

Her words were enough to draw him back in. He flipped her over again, desire coursing through his blood, her hands now running down the length of his bare back. She arched her own so that he could take off her bra. Throwing the flimsy material aside, his warm mouth closed on one of her taut peaks, licking, sucking, nipping until she let out a loud moan, one hand reaching down to stroke her through her panties.

"Finn," she pleaded with him again, squirming beneath his much needed touch, but he held her in place.

_It felt good to be in control of her for once._

"Just relax," he told her, stroking her still. "My parents won't be home until morning and we've got at least an hour before Kurt comes home."

She nodded as he took her lips again, slipping a finger inside her.

"God, you're so wet," he murmured into her ear as he began to pump her, harder, faster. "I _hate _that Puck got to touch you first, you know? In fact, I hate the fact that Puck got to touch you _at all_."

She only bit her lower lip in response as he slipped another finger inside her. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was close. He pulled his fingers out of her in response and just when Quinn was about to rip him a new one for leaving her hanging like this, his mouth was at her opening, his tongue running expertly up and down the crevices of her slick folds. He may fumble around with his words half the time, but he knew how to work his tongue.

"Finn," she mewed, wriggling her hips to get closer to him, every nerve in her body begging for release. "_Please._"

He moved his hand up in response, circling her small bundle of nerves in perfect coordination with his working mouth.

"Come for me baby," he blew on her skin, making her shiver with pleasure.

He could feel the heat of her body meshing with the heat of his tongue. The fact that _he _was the one making her feel like this pleased him to no end. He thrust his tongue into her pulsing core to seal the deal.

"_Finn!_" she shouted seconds later, pulling tightly on his hair for support as she spilled into his waiting mouth.

He licked her clean as she took a moment to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling just as quick as her beating heart.

"You taste like vanilla," he informed her, kissing his way tenderly back up to her mouth, where her lips were waiting eagerly for him.

_He was such a dork sometimes._

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see what you taste like Hudson," she said, playing his game, turning them over so that she was on top of him now.

She placed a chaste kiss on his jaw before making her way roughly down the length of his body, her nipples grazing his skin as she went, leaving a burning trail behind them. He let out a hiss at the sensation.

"Quinn," he whispered with urgency as she reached the zipper of his pants.

She smirked at him, purposely moving at a glacial place to torture him.

"_Quinn_," he repeated, but this time, his tone was deeper, like he was giving her a warning.

"Well, some of us are a little needy," she teased, grinding against him through his boxers now, not quite ready yet to give him what she knew he wanted.

Truth be told though, she probably needed him more than he did her at the moment. She finally reached down to take him in her hand when she watched him close his eyes (probably thinking about the mailman to keep from coming too soon). She loved the effect she had on him.

She moved her hands up and down his shaft and he let out a satisfied groan in response, her thumb grazing over his tip as she ran her tongue along his length.

"Quinn, I think…" he panted and she stopped what she was doing for a moment to address him.

"Keep thinking of the mailman Finn," she told him with a smirk and he nodded at her numbly.

She held his gaze as she lowered her mouth to his throbbing member, licking, sucking, teasing him.

"Oh _fuck _Q," he hissed, watching her head bob up and down his cock, trying so hard not to come right then and there.

He knew he had died and gone to heaven the moment she grazed his length with her teeth ever so light, his balls in her right hand. Yeah, at this point, thinking about the mailman was rendered pointless. He tried to sit up, not wanting to come on her, but she pushed him back down, pumping him with her hand again, faster and faster until he finally exploded all over her chest, crying out her name.

Quinn smiled, but being the gentleman that he was, the moment he could see through the blinding white light again, he mumbled a quick 'sorry' before running off to the his bedroom to grab a towel to clean her off.

Quinn willed for him to hurry the fuck up. She was so unbelievably turned on right now. She needed him inside her, like as soon as possible.

He returned moments later, towel in hand. She quickly wiped herself off (mostly because he was moving at a glacial pace trying to be gentle with her) and found his lips again.

"Hope you still have a few rounds left in you Hudson," she murmured against his neck and he picked her up in response, her back up against the cool fridge.

"More than a few," he promised her, running the tip of his length tauntingly against her scorching heat.

"_Hmmm_," she sounded, his lips on hers to silence her as he slipped himself into her core without notice.

_Holy fuck_, he thought to himself as she quivered beneath him. She was so fucking _tight_.

He detached his lips from hers then, burying his nose in her neck as he continued to thrust in and out, in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Harder Finn, _faster_," Quinn coaxed him on, trying to rile him up. "Show me how much I hurt you baby. Show me how much I hurt you when you found out I fucked your best friend."

He panted against her porcelain skin as he went deeper inside her in response and she threw her head back in ecstasy, holding onto the door handle for support.

"Yes, _yes_," she breathed, gasping for air as she felt a familiar heat pooling between her legs.

When her walls contracted around him, he quickened his pace, wanting to come with her. Hitting her sweet spot every single time, he watched her toes curl, her back no longer touching the cold surface of the fridge, clinging onto his neck for support.

"_Oh my God!_" she shouted as she found her release, her nails digging into his back, his cries lost against her collarbone.

He rested his forehead on hers a moment later, their heavy breathing overpowering the silence of the room. _Damn._ Those scratches were hurting him like a bitch, but he could hardly gave a crap. That was probably the best orgasm he had ever had.

"_That_ was _amazing_," Quinn commented, breathless, eyes still closed in bliss, their bodies still meshed together as one.

She loved the way he filled her, like two puzzle pieces that had been made to fit together.

Suddenly, she heard a vibration, causing her to become alert. She opened her eyes as Finn turned around to locate the sound, Quinn still in his arms. The sharp motion caused friction between their bodies once again, an inevitable moan escaping from her cherry lips.

"Oh fuck," Finn muttered under his breath, trying to think of the mailman again as he glanced at the caller ID of his vibrating phone.

He was lucky he could even _read _at the moment, considering Quinn was purring into his ear about wanting more, her pussy dripping wet for him again.

"Unless you plan on using that as a vibrator, you _better _not answer the phone Finn," she warned him, starting to lose heat. "Man hands can wait."

_Ugh._ Simply thinking about Rachel Berry was turning her off.

"I have to take this," he told her apologetically, setting her down on the floor reluctantly. "My mom might actually need me for something important."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She did _not _like to be kept waiting, but she supposed she could use a light snack. She swung open the fridge door, making a mental note to herself that they would have to wipe off the steel door later when they were done. Well, the fridge door and the kitchen table…_and _maybe the floor.

She could hear Finn chattering on about something or another with his mother in the background. He was _such _a momma's boy, Quinn thought to herself as she rummaged through the contents of his fridge. A grilled cheese, tuna casserole, milk, strawberries…Whoa, backtrack, _strawberries_? She smiled wickedly to herself. Oh, she knew exactly what she was going to do with these. God bless her fellow Cheerios for constantly sharing their sexcapades with her. Now, where did they keep their whipped cream?

* * *

Finn turned around several minutes later, hanging up the phone only to find that Quinn had disappeared. _What the actual fuck?_

"Quinn?" he called out for her, looking around the room, almost expecting her to appear at the sound of his voice.

No answer. He also noticed then that their discarded clothes were nowhere to be seen. _Oh crap._ Had this been some sort of Cheerios prank? Was he being filmed? Not that he had the right to complain, he supposed. Finn sighed. Oh, who was he kidding? She was probably off somewhere laughing about how unskilled he was in bed with Santana by now.

It was also in that moment that he realized that he had _just _cheated on his girlfriend with his _ex_-girlfriend. Honestly, how twisted was that? What bugged him the most was that that mind-blowing sex with Quinn just now had been more than meaningless sex to him. He was too afraid though to find out whether or not she felt the same. No wonder she had slept with Puck. He was such a wuss. _Whatever._ He should probably chalk this night up as a fulfilled fantasy and move on with his life. Now, where had Quinn taken his fucking clothes?

He headed back down to his room, planning to throw something on and try and push Quinn far from his mind for the rest of the night. Kurt would most likely be home soon anyway. Her leaving so soon had been a good thing after all, but then, he froze because when he got to the bottom of the stairs, Quinn had most definitely _not _left and he could already feel himself getting hard again at the sight of her. Quinn Fabray was lying on _his _bed with a path of whipped cream down the length of her body, the empty can carelessly discarded at the side of his bed. She smirked when she noticed him eyeing her appreciatively, bringing a strawberry to her lips slowly, taking an excruciatingly unhurried bite, and allowing the red juice to dribble from her plump lips.

"You going to stand there and look stupid Finn or are you ready for dessert, _hmmm_?" she asked him, but images of Rachel began to flash through his mind then.

Damn his conscience. He could practically hear her voice in his head.

_I love you Finn. You would never do anything to hurt me right?_

She had never been this annoying.

"Quinn," he started, trying to avoid looking at her delectable body lest he explode. "Kurt might be home soon. Maybe you should go."

She frowned. _Was he serious?_ Color her insulted.

"Suit yourself, but _Puck _was never afraid of getting caught. _Puck _was never afraid of a little excitement, a little danger," she informed him, finishing off her strawberry, licking her index finger clean with a 'smack'.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She knew _exactly _how to push his buttons, didn't she? He walked past her to his closet, swearing under his breath. She wanted excitement, danger? Fine. He lived to please, especially her.

He watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened, grabbing a hold of her left wrist.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she wondered, almost sounding worried, her lips pursed in confusion as he tied her left wrist to his bedpost followed by her right.

She glared at him when she finally realized what he was up to, wriggling around as he tied her ankles too, stripping her of all control. Quinn _hated _the idea of not being the one in control. Then again, seeing Finn take charge like this was getting her all hot and bothered. She was already aching for his touch.

"How's _this _for excitement Fabray?" he muttered against the shell of her ear before licking away the path of sweet white fluff she had left for him on her body.

"_Hmmm_," she moaned, the swirling sensations of his tongue on her stomach right now causing her whole body to tingle.

She wanted so badly to touch him, but her binds held her in place. She could feel him smirk against her skin as she struggled. Smug bastard. No one would _ever _believe that this had gone down tonight. _She _certainly never thought that Finn had this in him.

"Your eyes better be glazed over right now because you're thinking about how I'm going to ravish you Q, and _not _Puck," he warned her, sucking some lingering strawberry juice off of her neck.

"I am," she purred from underneath him. "I need _you _Finn. I want _you_."

Although he knew the way she had meant that, he sort of hoped she just needed him, period, but he would take what he could get.

He took himself in his hands then, running his tip teasingly at her entrance.

"Tell me how much you want this Quinn," he whispered into her ear as she squirmed defiantly against her restraints. "_Tell me._"

Quinn shook her head. She was _not _about to talk dirty to him. She was not about to be his bitch. She could certainly _be _a bitch, but she was no one's bitch, not even Finn's.

"_Tell me_ Quinn," he repeated, latching onto a hardened nipple to torture her further as he continued to stroke her tantalizingly, leaving no crevice untouched.

"I need _you _Finn," she echoed her earlier words, the fire burning inside her. "Please, _please_."

"Please what Quinn?" he asked as he freed her ankles, fully prepared to give her what she wanted as long as she told him to.

"_Fuck me_ Finn," she hissed at last, arching her back in satisfaction as he swiftly slipped inside her in response. "I want you to fuck me until I'm hoarse from screaming your name."

"_Shit Quinn_," he swore as he slid in and out of her, her venomous words completely taking over his mind.

"Deeper baby," she instructed him as he reached up to free her of her wrist binds as well.

Quinn mewed in contentment at being able to touch him again. God bless his abs. Putting a hand on his chest, she rolled them over, her blonde hair dangling in front of her face. He moved his hands to either side of her hips to guide her in her movements. Watching the goddess before him moving rhythmically up and down his length like that, Finn knew he could not in a million _years _treat tonight as a mere walk down memory lane. Rachel Berry had him, but Quinn Fabray would always be the one who had his heart.

Her moans got louder then and feeling her unravel around him brought him back to reality. He reached forward to pinch her swollen clit and instantly, she was screaming his name over and over again, _her _name escaping from his lips seconds later. She rode out her orgasm and then collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing unsteadily, the smell of strawberries, sex, and whipped cream lingering in the room. She could hear his heart beating against her own as they stayed intertwined, neither of them wanting to be the one to break their connection.

"Quinn Fabray," he whispered finally, deciding to take the risk and put his heart on the line again. "I am _so _in love you."

He felt her stiffen in his arms at his words and he immediately wanted to take back his confession. He was _such _an idiot. What had he been thinking? But then, she surprised him.

Propping herself up on his chest and looking down at him, her eyes shining bright, she responded, "I love you too Finn Hudson."

She brought her lips to meet his and unlike how the rest of the night had gone down, this kiss was soft, gentle, loving, and exactly what both of them needed.

Suddenly, Quinn's eyes widened. Rolling off of him, she grabbed her panties from up off the floor. He looked at her questioningly, already missing her body heat when he heard them too: footsteps. _Oh shit._

"Finn?" Kurt called out to him as he walked down the hallway, his hand on the doorknob of their shared room. "Are you down there? I bumped into Rachel on my way home. She wanted to see you, so I told her to come over."

"Bathroom," Finn hissed as he pulled on his pants, Quinn giggling over how panicked he looked at the moment.

Their footsteps came closer still and Finn flew to the stairs to meet them, hoping to buy Quinn some time.

"Kurt! Rachel! What are _you_ doing here?" he questioned a little too loudly, causing the two to cast weird looks in his direction.

He glanced over his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. Quinn was out of sight already. He suddenly felt like he had a fever.

"Well, like I said, Rachel wanted to see you," Kurt answered, an eyebrow still raised. "And I _live _here in case you forgot or something."

"Uh, of course," Finn echoed, offering them a smile.

"Finn?" Rachel asked in concern, reaching out to feel his forehead. "Are you alright? You seem a little flushed."

"What? _No!_ I feel great! Fine! Never better!" he promised her when he suddenly noticed Kurt looking behind him.

He followed his gaze. Oh crap. Quinn forgot her bra, which was currently only half hidden under his bed. He was done for. Thankfully, Kurt decided to cover for him seeing as they were stepbrothers and all now. He would lecture him about cheating on his girlfriend later.

"Uh, Rachel, you look hungry. How about we run upstairs to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat?" he suggested to her, leading her up the stairs already. "We could do a late night movie thing too. I mean, you're here anyway."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll be up in a second," he assured her before lowering his voice so only Kurt would hear him. "For the sake of your sanity and hers, do _not _go into the kitchen."

Kurt was no dummy and when he put two and two together, he gave Finn a look of disgust. He was scarred, _for life_.

"Super!" Rachel sounded happily, not noticing anything weird between the two boys. "As long as I get to choose the movie. Kurt, do you have Cabaret? Well, of _course _you do. It would be an absolute crime not to."

The moment they left, Finn went to open the bathroom door. Quinn, who was fully dressed now, ran past him, grabbing her bra up off the floor on the way.

"Whoa, _slow down_," he told her, grabbing her wrist and twirling her around to face him. "Where are you going Q?"

"Home," she enlightened him, her eyes tearing up a little. "Frankly, realizing I was like your dirty little secret in that bathroom while you covered your ass with your girlfriend was a little humiliating. Can we just pretend that this night never happened? You have Rachel. I have Sam."

"It _happened_ Quinn," he assured her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "And you are _not_ my dirty little secret, even though you actually do kind of have a dirty little mouth."

She shoved him lightly for his comment, a healthy rose color rising up into her cheeks.

"I _swear _I only want to be with you Quinn," he promised her, placing a small kiss on her lips. "I'm _going _to make you my girlfriend again soon alright? You have to give me some time to break things off with Rachel."

She nodded in understanding, feeling a little bad for stealing Finn away from Rachel. Then again, _she _had never showed Quinn that consideration when Finn and her had been dating. Karma was a bitch, after all.

"You going to distract them while I make my great escape?" she questioned with a smirk and he had to smile knowing that Quinn Fabray would be his again in every sense imaginable by morning.

* * *

_5 months later_

"I cannot _believe _you ever let Berry go," Puck told him, leaning against the row of metal lockers. "She rocked my _world _last night. I mean, she fucking made me _sing _bro."

"Uh huh," Finn answered, winking at Quinn who was currently waiting for him at the end of the hallway. "Good for you man."

"You getting any from Quinn yet or what?" Puck commented, following his gaze as he ran a hand through his mohawk. "You have like _no _game Hudson. Honestly, are you _ever _going to tap that?"

"Maybe on our wedding night," he responded, wrinkling his nose as he told his best friend yet another lie.

Quinn and him liked to keep their sexcapades to themselves.

"Whatever man," Puck sighed as he spied Rachel coming out of her English class.

Time to have lunch with his future Broadway star.

"Catch you later."

"Uh huh," Finn sounded again, making his way over to his own girlfriend, who was currently berating some freshman for having her ponytail all wrong.

"She probably just ran off to the washroom to cry," he noted as Quinn shrugged, throwing her books into her locker.

"Her incompetence to tie up her hair according to Cheerio regulations angers me," she simply informed him, reaching a hand up to check her own.

He grinned and told her, "A lot of pent up frustration, huh? We need to find an empty classroom immediately."

"You have _no _idea Hudson," she answered him, trailing a finger down his chest and licking her lips suggestively. "You have _absolutely _no idea."


End file.
